The present invention relates generally to a more readily available flashlight that can be carried in the shirt or jacket pocket or hung on the firemen's coat lapel clip.
Typically, in law enforcement when the patrol officer is outside his car at night and doesn't have his flashlight with him it would be convenient to have an auxiliary substitute flashlight that could be carried in the shirt pocket. It would be desirable to provide a flat flashlight that would fit comfortably in the shirt or jacket pocket or hang on the firemen's coat that has a powerful and well focused beam of light such as a spot light.
Also, firemen hang a flashlight on a lapel clip on the front of their coat. It is important that their flashlight be light in weight and have a powerful and focused beam of light to penetrate smoke. The more focused the beam of light the better the smoke penetration. Most flashlights that firemen use have a good enough light focus but all these flashlight's have light leakage or light spill that form a large somewhat dimmer ring around the main light focus having a halo effect. This light spillage lights up the smoke close to the firemen and impairs the firemen from seeing good enough through the smoke.
It would therefore be desirable to provide a flashlight with a tightly focused beam of light with no light spillage that could be hung on the firemen's coat lapel clip that's small enough and light in weight enough as to not interfere with the firemen's movements.